


навязчивые монологи

by BellJorg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Humor, космоопера, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: — Оказались как-то на одном космическом корабле старый пердун, занудный чайник, говорливый попугай и высокопоставленная гусыня. Да, на деле они все были людьми или андроидами, но кого это сейчас ебёт?— Гэвин, бога ради, заткнись.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	навязчивые монологи

— …Ну я там что-то ляпнул сгоряча, не заметил, чутка за черту зашёл, ну ты ж знаешь, блин, язык у меня без костей, а капитану до понимания моих юморесок как до Центавры пешком — это факт, общеизвестный факт.

«Ляпнул», ага, как же. Опять присел на уши команде, увлекся разговором с пустотой и вылил ушат говна. С подливой, с любовью. С Гэвином такое случается. Да и привыкли уже все к его недо-шуткам на грани дерзости и чернющего юмора — они действительно поднимали настроение, если, конечно, не принимать всё всерьёз и относиться с приличной долей иронии.

— Да, прикинь, он мне в ноги плюнул и глаза сделал такими широкими, ну, как у рыжиков с Мира-06, я чуть не обделался. Нет, ну-у, не плюнул, но будто бы да. Скажи мне капитан после такого духи сменить или квартиру на него переписать, — хотя у меня нет квартиры! — я бы даже не пикнул, может, ещё спасибо бы сказал, не знаю. Умеет этот человек страху нагнать, сроду у меня несварение из-за него — полчаса потом в туалете сидел, ни одного судоку со страху не решил; в голове-то каша, куда там цифры различать. Хэнк, кстати, на говно извёлся, пока в дверь ломился, не понимает он слова «занято», ебучий чёрт.

Воды в монологе немерено, но Коннор на то и проработал с ним больше трёх лет, чтобы выцепить всю нужную информацию без ущерба для себя: если бы он запоминал каждую «говяную» историю, то его платы бы перегрелись или, как вариант, из ушей вытекло бы то, что заменяло ему мозги. Спустя года Коннор так и не стал любителем сортирного юмора, в отличие от той же Норт, чем, кстати, тайно гордился.

Корабль тихо урчал, проходя дезинфекцию. Восточное крыло перестраивалось, готовясь принять важный груз. Коннор внёс последние корректировки и обернулся к зависнувшему над ним старпому — гравитация в этом секторе не включалась принципиально.

— Это потому что ты кофе с молоком пьёшь, а тебя из-за молока пучит.

— Вот тебе-то больше всех знать, из-за чего меня пучит. Ты чё, умничать мне тут собрался, жестяной крендель?

Гэвин, всё равно довольный, что ему ответили, сделал по комнате несколько кругов. Он вдруг предвкушающе улыбнулся и вцепился со спины Коннору в плечи — перед ними медленно проплыла колода УНО.

— А спорим, в этот раз я тебя в ноль размажу?

Коннор сымитировал тяжёлый вздох и перехватил карты под своим носом. В конце концов, он уже освободился. Да и остальные захотят присоединиться — Гэвин точно прокричит в рупор, что собирается уделать их всех в сухую. Мимолётно оглянувшись на ушедший в сон терминал, он выключил свет и направился в комнату отдыха, везя за собой смеющегося человека.

Как-то вдруг выяснилось, что трёхмесячная стыковка в карантинном блоке заставит скучать даже андроидов.


End file.
